Eelektross
/ |evofrom=Eelektrik |gen=Generation V |species=EleFish Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=03 |type=Electric |metheight=2.1 m |imheight=6'11" |metweight=85.5 kg |imweight=177.5 lbs. |ability=Levitate |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Eelektross (Japanese: シビルドン Shibirudon) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Eelektross is long eel-like Pokémon. It is top half is navy blue, while its underbelly is cream colored. It has a large open red-rimmed mouth with sharp fangs encircling it. It has red eyes with black pupils and yellow markings surrounding its eyes and tapering into two yellow specks on its side. It has long tentacle-like arms with three claws on each, and a circular red and yellow pattern on the underside of its tentacles. It has a long navy blue fin with a cream colored frill atop its head that extends down its back; another cream-colored fin extends from its lower back, and it has two small ovular fins that serve as its feet, which it walks upon. Special Abilities Eelektross only has the ability Levitate which prevents Eelektross from being affected by -type moves. Because of this, Eelektross has no weaknesses. Evolution Eelektross evolves from Eelektrik when a Thunderstone is used. Eelektross is the final form of Tynamo. Anime An Eelektross was seen in the Anime belonging to Subway Boss Emmet. It was first used in Battle for the Underground!, to power an old railroad car with Discharge. It is once again used in Lost at the Stamp Rally! to battle alongside Ingo's Chandelure with Cilan's Pansage and Ash's Tepig. Being far more skilled trainers, the Subway Bosses won the battle with Eelektross and Chandelure, as their Pokémon were fully-evolved and more powerful. Eelektross also appears under the ownership of Keno, a trainer participating in the Unova League. It battled Cameron's Ferrothorn in Curtain Up, Unova League!, where it did major damage with two Crush Claws, but was defeated when Ferrothorn intercepted it's Crunch with Pin Missile. Manga Like in the games, Ghetsis owns an Eelektross, which he used twice. The first time, he uses it to paralyze Black and steal the Dark Stone. Eelektross is called up again when Ghetsis battles Black in a 6-on-6 match. It beats both his Carracosta and Braviary with his Electric type, but is defeated by the shear power of Embor's Flare Blitz. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Evolve Eelektrik |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |black=They crawl out of the ocean using their arms. They will attack prey on shore and immediately drag it into the ocean. |white=With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity. |black 2=It latches on to prey with its sucker mouth, sinking in its fangs and shocking the prey with powerful electricity. |white 2=It latches on to prey with its sucker mouth, sinking in its fangs and shocking the prey with powerful electricity. |x=With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity. |y=They crawl out of the ocean using their arms. They will attack prey on shore and immediately drag it into the ocean.}} Learnset Sprites |bwspr = Eelektross BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Eelektross BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Eelektross BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Eelektross BW Back.gif |xyspr=Eelektross XY.gif |xysprs=EelektrossShinyXY.gif |VIback=EelektrossBackXY.gif |VIbacks=EelektrossBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Even though Eelektross is an Electric Fish Pokémon, it is not a -type. *Eelektross resembles a lamprey. *Despite the fact that Eelektross is the Electric Fish Pokémon, it hops up and down on feet like appendages, instead of floating as if it is swimming like other fish Pokémon. *Despite having "no weaknesses" due to its Levitate ability, Eelektross can still be hit by Ground-type moves if the Pokémon using the move has the ability Mold Breaker or the Pokémon has used the move Gravity in the previous turn. Origin Eelektross appears to be based on a mix of an electric eel, a leech, and a lamprey. Etymology Eelektross's name appears to come from the words "electric", "eel", and "boss". Gallery 604Eelektross Dream.png Emmet's Eelektross.png Kendrick's Eelektross.png Emmet Eelektross Discharge.png Emmet Eelektross Acid.png Emmet Eelektross Thunderbolt.png Kendrick Eelektross Crush Claw.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon